A load carrier foot is previously known from the patent publication with the U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,985, which discloses a load carrier bar extending transversely over a roof of a vehicle and being secured at each opposing side edge region thereof by means of a load carrier foot. The load carrier foot, has a support portion for abutment against the roof of the vehicle and a clamping portion for clamping against an edge portion of the roof. A rotary shaft arranged at the end region of the load carrier bar is rotated to impart a clamping force between the support portion and the clamping portion after assembly.
For operating the clamping portion, the foot includes an operating mechanism movable in the longitudinal direction of the load carrier bar and a vertically extending slot housing a pin of a rocker. The rocker is pivoted via an axle in the load carrier foot. The rocker exhibits a triangular formed metal sheet, the axle being located at one of the corners. The second and third corner of the rocker each comprises a pin. The pin of one of the corners pivotally connects the rocker with the clamping portion.
When the operating mechanism is displaced in the longitudinal direction of the load carrier by means of the rotary shaft, the rocker will be pivoted about the axle, whereby the clamping portion will impart a clamping force for retaining the load carrier on the vehicle. The load carrier foot will be satisfactory at normal load. However, the clamping arrangement of the load carrier foot have been shown to be less favorable when exerted to load peaks, such as imparted by a sudden deceleration of the vehicle, e.g. braking, or a collision. Furthermore, the arrangement is rather space consuming.